1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bicycle helmets, specifically to a transparent sun shield for a bicycle helmet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, bicycle helmets do not have sun shields. Currently, some bicycle helmets are made with visors. An example is the visored bicycle helmet in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,328 to Roberts (1994). Visored bicycle helmets give a bicyclist eye protection against harmful ultraviolet rays. But, visors also block the upper peripheral view of the bicyclist, since visors are not transparent.